iTunes Challenge
by Harkman and Teaboy
Summary: I fell into the trap of doing this challenge... so here it is. The Janto iTunes Challenge. 10 songs, 10 short stories... one ending.


_Here's my shuffle! I know some of them aren't the best… I tried my hardest. I also realized that I couldn't write a story under 100 words; that shit is difficult! But I hope you do enjoy what I have. (:_

**Shark In The Water – VV Brown **

Ianto would say the stupidest things if it meant Jack would turn his way.

Would he admit his true feelings for the Captain? No. Would he continue on with the façade that he was the "casual shag" of the office? If it meant Jack's attention would be directed towards him, of course. But oh, the things that would come out of Ianto's mouth…

The Welshman could feel the flames of jealousy rise in his stomach as he walked into the Hub to find Gwen and Jack in a flirty conversation. Apparently, that was the perfect time for Ianto's word diarrhea to kick in as the statement practically sputtered from his lips.

"Ah – Er, Jack?" Ianto called, and both Torchwood members turned. "The weevils have been acting up this morning." More of an obvious announcement than a way to mark his territory, the receptionist realized how idiotic he just sounded. Gwen's eyebrow twitched noticeably.

"And? Should that be of importance to me, Ianto?" Jack rested his hands on his hips, his head tilted up slightly with a crooked grin; the trademark stance of Jack Harkness.

"Well, I might need some assistance." Assistance? For _weevils_? What was he, five? Gwen obviously read through Ianto's act and her eyes narrowed. Jack did too, but with a different motive, as his grin transformed into a wicked smirk that made Ianto's stomach flip victoriously.

"I'll meet you downstairs in ten." _Office shag boy? Position still maintained – with no dignity in tact whatsoever._

**Fire – Bruce Springsteen **

He had the baby blue eyes. The brunette curls. There were the pouty lips, and the Welsh vowels that spilled from them. Not to mention those tailored suits and the excellent body underneath. In the eyes of Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones could set off a spark between them like no other partner the American ever had.

It was just a matter of convincing Ianto he had that power.

They were driving back from an average night of weevil hunting, just him and Ianto. The Welshman had glued himself to the edge of his seat closest to the passenger window, and despite the younger man distancing himself, Jack couldn't want him more. Pulling up to the tourist office entrance, Jack turned off the car and turned to Ianto. "You busy tonight?"

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Ianto shook his head. "No, sir, but I do have to head home. With all of the rift activity lately I'll need a good night's sleep." _Damn… Well, I won't deny him that._ "Wait! Ianto," It was time to prove the younger man he was capable of seducing Jack. Before Ianto opened his door, Jack reached out and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him over and capturing the receptionist's lips in a firm kiss. Ianto didn't fight the kiss, not at all; in fact, he was fighting for domination of the kiss. When the two parted, both of their chests were rising and falling quickly as they made eye contact.

"You feel that?" Jack asked airily, his lips brushing against Ianto's, sending a shiver through them both.

"Y-Yeah." "That fire? _You're _the cause of it," The American brought his hand up to caress Ianto's cheek as it flushed a deep pink, "Keep that in mind when you walk around the Hub; you have no idea what you do to me, Ianto Jones." Ianto quickly opened the door without a goodbye, and Jack watched the younger man walk away with a satisfied grin.

**Baby, it's Cold Outside – Darren Criss & Chris Colfer **

Jack would never forget the first time Ianto stayed the night at the Hub.

"I don't understand how Gwen managed to make it home," Ianto grumbled, watching the CCTV with a foul expression. It was mid-December, and the snow in Cardiff was piling high. Luckily, Tosh got a ride home from Owen who had a truck made for unpleasant weather, but Gwen stubbornly left in her tiny car with an unreliable four-wheel drive.

"Well, her driving is crazy enough _without _the snow; I'm sure she'll be fine." Jack said with a slight chuckle, leaning over Ianto's shoulder to view the whited out CCTV screen, grinning. He knew how this would already play out. "How are you getting home? You could always stay for a while, have a drink…"

"A drink? And then you expect me to drive through _this _afterwards? With alcohol in my system?" Ianto whirled around, unaware of Jack's close proximity until they almost bumped noses, but maintained eye contact. Jack's grin grew.

"I never said you had to leave." The Captain's eyebrow quirked suggestively, and Ianto shook his head mostly to clear any distracting thoughts from his mind. "I can't," The younger man said as he attempted to squeeze out from between Jack and the desk, but the American's arm trapped him in his place. "Jack, really. I should go home."

"Stay with me. I don't want to see you get hurt, anyway." "You didn't say that to Gwen." Ianto observed, expression unconvinced by Jack's reasoning.

"Gwen is Gwen; she'll never be you." – They had more than just a drink that night.

**If It Kills Me – Jason Mraz **

He was vulgar and indecent. John _fucking _Hart was one of the worst things that ever happened to Ianto. With the way he would waltz around and talk about Jack like they were "star-crossed lovers" – no pun intended. And that stupid coat he wore… Ianto hated that coat. The only thing the Welshman didn't completely despise about John was the fact that he called him "Eye Candy". But that was only because Jack called him that when they were alone.

The only problem was getting Jack alone. Now that the oh-so glorious John Hart was around, he was the focal point of Torchwood. John this, John that… While Ianto felt abandoned and jealous once again, he also felt like he was over-thinking the whole situation. But… John and Jack got along together so well. It almost scared him.

"It's been different having John around." Jack mused to Ianto as the receptionist cleaned up the mugs from the day's several coffee breaks. "Definitely a blast from the past."

"Good or bad, sir?" Ianto could help but inquire, wondering if his prediction about an old flame reigniting was true. Though, he greatly hoped his underlying meanings would get through to Jack and send the message that they were better than John and the Captain would ever be.

"He's a reminder of my old life, Ianto; in one way I reminisce on what I used to have, but at the same time, I'd love to have him out of the picture." It was at that moment the Welshman realized how much he hated the fifty-fifty answers Jack would give sometimes, and just wished that he could be the normal Jack Harkness that was either hot or cold with his response. Apparently now was not one of those times.

Though, there was something inside Ianto that already knew that John was a mere "blast from the past" and nothing more. He would have to leave at some time, and when he did, Jack would see Ianto as more than the tea boy, or the casual shag.

But, was that what Jack wanted?

**American Boy – Estelle **

"I… met someone, Rhi."

"Y-you did? Ianto, I'm so happy for you." His sister smiled from across the table as they met at a small diner in Cardiff. It'd been a while since the two had sat down and talked with one another, so Rhiannon finally called him up, insisting he come out for lunch. At first, Ianto thought an hour or so wouldn't be so bad, but when Rhi started bringing up Lisa he had to stop her. "I thought after Lisa you'd just… well, given up."

Ianto shrugged. _Thanks for thinking of me as a quitter, Rhi… _"So, who is she?" _Shit._

"Well, um, actually… she isn't who you think she is…" "Oh, come now; if she's some rebellious type, good on ya," _He's damn rebellious, alright. _"You need a little spice in your life, Yan. What's her name?" What was he supposed to say? On one hand, Ianto had already lied to Rhiannon about his life enough as it was, and he didn't need to cover up any more than he had. But, he never knew what she'd say about his choice of companion, either…

"… His name is Jack. He's American." He could see it flicker across her features – the sudden realization that her assumptions were nowhere near what she had expected. It almost felt like a silence stilled over the diner as he murmured the answer to his sister, although he knew that was just him overreacting. She pondered the statement for a long moment, never breaking eye contact with Ianto, even as his face grew progressively darker in shades of red. When she finally spoke, there was a playful smile on her lips.

"… Is he handsome?" She asked, turning to the front counter with a partial squeal of happiness. "Oh, Donna – Ianto's got 'imself an American boy!"

**You're So Damn Hot – Ok Go **

Sure, she had Rhys. Didn't mean a girl couldn't want more.

Gwen knew from the moment she joined Torchwood that she had caught Jack's eye, and that there was a "what if" floating around in the back of his head. If he could just touch her one time, press his lips to hers… But the Welshwoman knew she wasn't what he truly needed. Sure, he may have wanted her, but she was not the person he constantly had on his mind. That was why Gwen wanted to change that.

"Uh, Jack?" She got the Captain's attention as he sat at his desk, reading a piece of paperwork from the scattered mess on the surface. Jack's eyes flickered up from the sheet to Gwen, and then quickly back down again. "Can I help you, Gwen?"

She hated that. His constant flirty tone, despite his obvious disinterest in the conversation. It made no bloody sense. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with Tosh, Owen and I down to the pub tonight."

"Is Ianto coming along?" God, she knew that would happen. How he always would disappear without a word, or with a weak excuse, and you wouldn't be able to find the tea boy anywhere as well. But, even with Jack's constant declinations of her offers, she still craved him. Despite her being with another man, she still wanted his company in more ways than one. Though, Gwen was fully aware of Ianto's significance In Jack's life. How he was obviously more than an occasional lover, but neither men were able to acknowledge it.

Jack loved Ianto, which was blatant, just as Gwen loved Rhys. Would that stop her? Like hell it would. Jack Harkness and his seductive attitude would always be a perpetual temptation for Gwen Cooper.

**Rose's Turn – Bette Midler **

The background man was getting bloody sick and tired of being who he was. Where did his chance to shine come in? Fucking never, that's when. Whether it was going into the field with the rest of the Torchwood team, or being the "one and only" in Jack's mind, Ianto seemed to always fall short of expectations for everyone and anyone.

He didn't wear the spotless tailored suits for nothing. Didn't make a perfected cup of coffee for every team member three times a day without a word of complaint. Didn't watch them go out without him and solve cases or have a drink while he stayed at the Hub and cleaned alone. Didn't push his feelings for Jack aside because he knew the American wasn't the poster boy for domestication. He was a people pleaser, and sometimes when all of his hard work went to waste under the consumption of others, he got utterly fed up with it. It was when he finally said something; he felt that sense of power in his hands. That he could use his own voice to get what he wanted. A place for himself in Torchwood.

"Why can't I go out in the field? I'm not a porcelain doll, Jack." He started, already a hint of spite in his tone as he locked eyes with the Captain. "I think I deserve to go out just as bad as anyone else, if not more." They were in Jack's office, only separated by a desk.

"It's not that you don't deserve it, Yan; I just don't want to see you get hurt out there." "Oh, because you lot always do? Jack, not everything out there is going to attack me. Besides, I can handle myself better than you think." He countered, resting his hands on the desk and Jack crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh. "What is this really about, Ianto?"

"What?" The Welshman recoiled slightly. "I just want to go out, don't try to change the—" "I'm _not, _Yan, but I can see it in your eyes. There's something else that's bothering you."

"You really want to know, Jack Harkness? Who make sure the Archives are sorted and the Hub is spotless every time you four come through here trailing alien innards and mud? Who makes sure the CCTV is up and running twenty-four seven? Who provides the meals and acts like the sodding mother around here?" Ianto knew he was going on a womanly tangent, but after bottling it all up there was no stopping him. "_Me, _Jack. I do. And what do I get in the end? A mindless shag or an empty thank you." He could see Jack visibly flinch at his words.

"Whatever happened to that date we were supposed to go on, Jack? You know, while John was here? There were plenty of chances where the rift was calm, so why didn't we go?" The Captain was beyond speechless at this point, but he could tell by the tired tone in Ianto's voice that the Welshman was giving up on his anger. "Where do I come in?"

"You've always been here, Ianto." Jack circled around one side of the desk, cupping Ianto's cheeks in his hands to look him dead in the eye, blue eyes on blue. "Obviously somewhere along the way I stopped showing you how much I really appreciate you. Because believe me; I do." The American pressed his lips gently to the younger man's and Ianto melted right into the kiss, feeling the extra emotions in the tender touch. When they parted, the tension rolling off of Ianto had subsided completely.

"Please believe me when I say how much you mean to me. And to Torchwood. If it makes you happy to go out in the field… I don't see why you can't. I know you can look after yourself." Jack sighed with a partially forced grin. It wasn't his favorite decision, but he also knew that it wasn't all about him. Besides, to see the small smile tug at those perfect Welsh lips was all Jack needed to know he said the right thing. "Thank you, Jack."

"Now… can I show you just how _much _I appreciate you?" And the lascivious smirk was back.

**Whipped Cream – Ludo **

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." Never in his entire life had Ianto wished he'd picked paper instead of scissors. Of course Jack would pick something like rock; it was strong and solid, not to mention hard… - even double meanings couldn't help mask the humiliation that Ianto was sure to ensue.

"Well… that means you've gotta go." Jack's delighted smirk only made matters worse as Ianto peeked out from Jack's office. He was sure the Hub was clear with it being one in the morning, but the feeling prickling at the back of his neck dared to think differently. A sudden breath on his neck brought him back to reality as Jack's low tone hummed in his ear. "Unless you're backing out now."

"Have I ever been a quitter, Jack?" The Welshman took a brave step forward and the Captain closed the door behind him, a resounding 'click' slapping Ianto in the face as the younger man realized he was now locked out until he brought back Jack's requirements.

It was a quick sneak down the stairs towards the kitchen area as Ianto's eyes darted left and right, and he was sure if Jack was watching him from up in his office the older man would be thoroughly enjoying Ianto's paranoid antics. He couldn't help himself, though. If anyway was to actually catch him, Ianto would have a horrible time explaining his presence in the Hub, let alone being shirtless with his hands full of… well, that wasn't important.

Opening the fridge, his gaze scanned the nearly empty shelves, and Ianto snatched a can before closing the fridge door and turning around. "Oh, um – Hello, Ianto…"

_God damn it all to hell. _"Hi Tosh." He replied curtly, feeling the urge to rock back and forth on his heels nervously as neither him nor the quiet Japanese woman could make eye contact with one another. While he stared at everything but Toshiko, the techie found herself quite transfixed with the item in Ianto's hand. "You're here late." The Welshman weakly attempted light conversation to stop the awkward tension.

"Is that – is that what I think it is? Is that – " "If you're about to say what I think you're about to say, yes – yes it is." Ianto cut Tosh off quickly, feeling the heat flood into his cheeks as the situation became more and more uncomfortably by the second. "Now, uh – I do believe I have somewhere to be. Excuse me," The receptionist made sure to circle around her as widely as possible before slinking back up to Jack's office. Little did he know, Toshiko's eyes never left the back of Ianto's head as she watched him with a small smile.

"Whipped cream…" Tosh mused to herself before pressing the button on the side of her comm to turn it on. "Looks like Gwen wins that one, Owen." She announced, and Owen's groan of disgust and loss rang through the speaker while Gwen cheered.

Closing the door behind him with a sigh, Ianto didn't even dare open his eyes as he clutched the can of whipped cream to his chest. "I hate you so much, Jack Harkness." Ianto could feel Jack's presence enveloping him as a dominant pair of lips pressed themselves against his, and the can was pried from his grasp. The Captain quietly breathed against Ianto's cheek with a smirk.

"You won't hate me after this."

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol **

Waking up with Ianto in his arms was Jack's only way he could wake up nowadays. To have the warm, relaxed body curled up next to him made him never want to get out of bed. Instead, he nuzzled his nose further into the Welshman's brunette hair, truly savoring every moment he had with the younger man.

He was so… in love.

It was never something he liked to admit, being in love; but it definitely seemed as if Ianto was one of the only people he'd ever met that could provoke such feelings from the Captain. Sure, Estelle had the same ability, but this was… different. _Real. _Jack knew he didn't have to leave Ianto at one point, and the Welshman was still young, bursting with life. And these early mornings where Jack was greeted with a lazy, genuine smile nearly made his heart skip a beat. To know Ianto felt the exact same way about him without saying a single word to prove it was one of the best feelings in the world.

"Jack?" A quiet mumble sounded from the receptionist, his voice still clouded with sleep as he sluggishly rolled over to face his boss. "Are you alright?"

"I… yeah. Just thinking." "About?" Ianto ran a hand up and down Jack's bare arm gently, the touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. The American sighed comfortably as he sunk further into the bed, enjoying Ianto's feather-light caresses. "Stuff."

"Stuff, huh?" Ianto said, quite amused by the way Jack was melting into his touch like a content feline. The immortal found himself in the arms of the younger man as Ianto pressed a tender kiss to Jack's forehead. Ianto could tell his boss hadn't been sleeping as much as he could have been, so even as Tosh and Gwen showed up at their usual times, the pair stayed entwined in bed.

"It's alright, Jack. You don't need to tell me." The Welshman smiled. "You've never been good at keeping secrets, anyway. Not with me."

**The Show Must Go On – Queen (Jack)**

The emotions would well up inside of him until he could barely take it anymore. A foul mix of anger, sorrow and guilt would constantly wash over him in crashing waves, his chest tightening in pain and making it hard to breathe.

He was gone. Ianto was actually gone.

Jack couldn't wipe the horrible memory of the Welshman's – _his _Welshman's – life slowly draining from his body. How Ianto would attempt to speak, utter every last word to Jack as his eyes flickered with defeat. And even as the younger man finally admitted those three words to him, the crumbling Captain denied the fact that this was the end. He had thought this was it… that he had finally found everything he was looking for… then Ianto had to go and die on him. When the light finally faded from Ianto's gaze, and his body went slack, Jack practically gave up himself.

He almost didn't crawl out of the darkness after the poison gas got to him like he usually would.

But in the end, Jack did revive into yet another new life until he died again. Not to say it wasn't the same. He drank, he fought, he ran… He ran from Gwen, from Torchwood. Or whatever Torchwood was at that point. He knew that just because Ianto had passed like the hero he was supposed to be, that was no reason for Jack to go as well. He searched for a replacement… of course, a physical replacement at the most.

Nothing could replace the unforgettable Welshman that plagued his thoughts and dreams every second.

_A review would be much appreciated. To hear some feedback from readers encourages me to write more. So every time I get a review, you can expect more stories from me. I mean, I really do love the fact that people are reading my work, but taking that extra ten seconds to write a review means more than you think. BUT YES. I love Ianto; rest his soul. I'm pretty sure that writing about him dying will __**not **__be one of my favorite activites._

_MJM. _


End file.
